


Press F to Pay Respects

by MurdockSchmurdock



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Art, Bad Puns, Blood and Injury, FRIDAY is trying her best, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt Peter, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter is a Little Shit, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Whump, crack turned serious?, no spoilers but it's kinda gross whoops, plumbing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 20:15:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19047616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurdockSchmurdock/pseuds/MurdockSchmurdock
Summary: Peter is seriously injured in the aftermath of a battle. Tony is the one who finds him.crack turned whump-comfort fic, do not expect anything phenomenal lmao





	Press F to Pay Respects

**Author's Note:**

> so this was originally going to be pure crack and humor that was like, 200 words long but three days and five google doc pages later here we are. by no means a masterpiece, but I think my first attempt at whump went pretty ok.  
> plus, this one has art!!!  
> enjoy :)

     You know, Tony thought, it’s always silent in the movies.

     Once the bomb goes off, the building falls, the villain is defeated, when the hero is pulling himself from the rubble, it’s quiet. Maybe they’d have one of those, annoying ringing sound effects over the silence. He hated those, made his head hurt. 

     But as he slowly sits up, brushing the dirt from the arc reactor, and takes in his surroundings, he can’t help but think how wrong they are. From outside the suit, he can hear the sirens wailing in the distance, people sobbing and screaming nearby, the creaking of the metal in the wreckage. Even within the gold titanium alloy casing, he’s barraged by sound, FRIDAY reading through the laundry list of damages, his own labored breathing, and his teammates shouting over the comms, checking to make sure everyone made it out alright. A sick feeling grows in his gut when he can’t hear a particular voice.

     A new alert grabs his attention, an urgent red exclamation point flashing over the Spiderman symbol in his display. All at once, he can hear the raspy whimpers underneath the chatter of the comms, FRIDAY quickly attempts to brief him on the situation, and the pounding of his heartbeat fills his head. 

     “Where is he, FRI?” Tony says, wincing at his own raspy voice

     “Sir, you need to know about the condition he’s in, y-” 

     “Just give me the damn location, FRIDAY!” he snaps, cursing his suddenly numb legs as he tries to stand.

     “Eight meters to your left, sir.” the AI responds. 

     Panic begins to set in as he drags himself over shattered slabs of concrete and twisted metal beams. FRIDAY is still talking but he tunes her out, straining his ears to hear anything apart from the Avenger’s back and forth. Nothing. The dust still hangs heavy in the air, he can hardly see a thing, even his suit’s sensors are thrown off balance.

     Tony swipes his hand past his head, folding his helmet back into the suit. Without an air filter, the dust fills his lungs and the man chokes before continuing his search. His heartbeat forms a mantra in his head,

_      Whereishe whereishe whereishe whereishe whereishe _

     There.

     A small, red hand clings feebly to a large chunk of concrete. 

     The Billionaire stumbles forward, throwing pieces of rebar and wreckage to the side, uncovering the small form trembling beneath. He thinks he can feel his heart stop.

     “Oh, Pete.” Tony breathes.

     The boy seems to see him, as the eye of the suit that isn’t shattered widens. Peter makes a move to roll over, but his own guttural scream reminds him of his situation. Tony kneels beside him and forces himself not to retch as FRIDAY scans the thick piece of piping that has forced its way clean through Peter’s body. One end drips sticky blood from its place in Peter’s abdomen, the other emerges from the small of his back and disappears into the ground. 

     The kid is gripping his armored arm tight enough to dent it, each wet cough drawing sobs, and stains that turn his scarlet suit deep crimson grow with each breath. The man can feel himself slipping, the panic forcing itself into his throat and shattering his heart with each quiet whine. But he can’t spiral, not here and not now, not when Peter, his kid, is dying in front of him. 

     Tony moves to kneel beside him, laying a comforting hand on his shredded mask.

     “H-hey kid, “ He says, doing his best to smile like everything was fine, like he was in control. ‘Cuz Peter loved Ironman, and Ironman didn’t panic.

     “Miser… Mister S-Stark?” Peter responded weakly, angling his head to see his mentor “did we- did we win?” Tony let out a forced laugh. Of course, he’d ask that with a pipe sticking out of him.

     “Uh, yeah, kid, we-we won. But we gotta get you outta here.”

     Peter relaxed, his shoulders slumping, before he seized again, grasping desperately at one of Tony’s hands

     “O-Oh, Mister Stark, it hu-hurts!” he groaned, fresh tears soaking his mask. “What’s going on, pl-please make it stop!” Tony laid a shaking hand on his shoulder, forcing him to lay flat on the ground.

     “Ok Pete, here’s what’s gonna happen” He started, ignoring the tremor in his voice “you’re gonna close your eyes, and count to a hundred, and we’re going to get you off this thing.” He couldn’t pull him off, it was too long, and they weren’t close enough to medical help to remove the only thing keeping his blood in his body. He’d have to cut it off.

     Peter only nodded, resting his head in the dirt and clenching his fists. Tony could see him tighten his jaw as he steeled himself. 

     The man set one of his repulsors to fine, and focused on the whine of it charging, instead of Peter’s flinch as he set his free hand on the pipe. Tony set to work. Metal hissed as he set the thin laser the repulsor emitted to the side of the pipe. He got it as close to the boy's body as he could without burning him, but Peter still shrunk away from the intense heat. The next few minutes were grueling, but eventually, the bar fell into Tony’s waiting hand. Peter’s shaky sigh of relief might as well have driven another pipe through his heart. The mechanic tossed the pipe away, before gently squeezing the boy’s hand.

    “I-I told you the suit needed a l-laser” Peter choked out “Am I, am I good to go yet?” Tony shook his head. 

   “No, uh, sorry kiddo, there’s still the other end.” Peter’s head jerked up.

   “What do you m-mean other end?” The fear in his voice made Tony want to throw up.

   “Crap, I’m so sorry kid,” He said, hoping Peter wouldn’t notice how his voice broke “I have to, I’m gonna have to lift you up.” The teen let out a choked sob, gripping his hand tighter before taking a deep breath. Peter let go of Tony’s hand, once again clenching it in a fist at his side. Tony began charging the repulsor.

   “It’s o-ok Mister Stark.” Peter whimpered “I trust y-you. Do what you gotta d-do.” The man nodded, not trusting his voice not to betray him, and worked his fingers as gently as he could under Peter’s shoulders. It took everything he had not to gag as the blood from his back coated his gauntlet. 

   “I’m sorry, Pete,” Tony repeated.  He didn’t bother to ask if he was ready. Peter just nodded tensely.

      As soon as Tony began to lift him, any pretense of holding it together left him, and Peter screamed, raw and painful and animalistic. His fingers clawed the dirt, and he couldn’t help jerking away and frantically begging no one to make it stop as he slowly slid up the pole. 

       Tony struggled to hold him steady as he moved the teen upwards. He tried to block out the blood steadily oozing through his fingers, the sound of metal tearing slowly through flesh, Peter’s tears and his own. Instead, he focused on his heartbeat that was becoming more and more panicked by the second, creating a new mantra in his mind.

_      Pleasepassout pleasepassout pleasepassout pleasepassout  _

     That’s all he could do, silently pray for the kid to pass out instead of bearing the unbelievable pain. Pray that when he did he would wake up again. And, just maybe, that he wouldn’t hate Tony for putting him through it. 

     He had lifted him just enough to wedge his knee under his shoulders, freeing his hand to begin burning through the other side of the pipe. Peter’s screams had died down, not for lack of trying, but his throat was too raw and full of dust to make anything more than strangled whimpers. Somehow those were worse. 

     “I-I’m about to cut the pipe Underoos, just-just hold on for a few more minutes” the mechanic choked out “just go, go to sleep, please, Christ I’m so sorry” quiet, shuddering cries were the only response, until Tony tilted Peter’s body, eliciting a hoarse screech. 

     Tony wiped the blurriness from his eyes and charged the repulsor. As soon as he brought it close to the pipe, Peter’s whole body jerked and went limp. Panic surged through Tony, and he waved his helmet back over his head. 

     “FRIDAY!” He yelled, eyes darting around the display “Peter- is he- what is-” Dread pooled in his stomach, he couldn’t bring himself to actually say it.

     “Peter is currently unconscious,” she cut him off, her electronic voice taking on a sense of urgency “but he is losing blood, I would advise you to work quickly and get him to medical attention asap” Tony waved the faceplate away, briefly wondering when he taught her acronyms, and once again charged the repulsor. This time, he redirected more power to the laser, creating a blazing bright line from his palm. He held it against the pipe, causing the metal to melt and pop as it was sliced. The higher setting meant a faster cut, but even superheroes can’t always withstand such high temperatures. Tony tried not to look at the angry blisters beginning to bubble on the kid’s back.

     It only took a minute to free Peter, the boy fell onto Tony’s lap without the pipe holding him in place. He wanted nothing more than to hold him, run his hand through the teen’s curls and tell him how damn sorry he was for making him go through that. Wanted to hear his stupid pop culture references he didn’t get, constant rambling, and hysterical laughter like that time Tony accidentally blew up a cartridge of web fluid in the lab. To just take a moment to breathe air without dust that didn’t smell of blood, molten metal, and burning skin. 

     But he would never get any of those again if he stayed here, with a pipe running his kid through and his breaths getting steadily shallower. Careful not to jostle him, Tony wrapped an arm under his shoulders and knees before lifting him easily into the air. The spider bite made him surprisingly light. A quick verbal command swept the helmet back onto his head, and he was immediately met with his teammates shouting left and right, quite a few orders directed at him.

     “Tony, where the hell did you go?” Sam yelled. 

     “Where is Pe-Spiderman? He with you?” Cap interjected next, his authoritative voice overpowering the others. Tony didn’t honestly know if he could speak, nor did he really want the others to hear him, but he forced out an answer.

     “kid’s with me. Injured. Gotta get him to Cho.” He choked out, thankful no one questioned his strained tone. He didn’t have time for their sympathy. The solemn silence was broken by the Black Widow.

     “Bring him home, Stark.” She said, as cool and collected as always. He nodded, knowing they couldn’t see, and prepared to take to the skies. It would be difficult to fly without his hands, but he would make it work. The small body pressed to his chest stirred, startling Tony. Peter’s hands immediately went to his stomach, but the gauntlet of the suit grabbed his wrists before they could agitate the pipe that still remained inside him.

          “Whoa there, kid.” Tony said, a soft smile appearing on his face “I don’t want any more blood on my billion dollar suit.” He released the kid’s wrists, who rested them on his chest. “Ughh… wh-what happened Mister Stark?” The kid groaned. For whatever reason, he kept trying to sit up in Tony’s arms, making everything a lot more difficult. 

    “Stop moving around Pete, I’ve got you, but you can’t be doing that when you’re still a spider-kebab!”

    “Spider-kebab?” Peter repeated, the confusion evident in his tone. 

    “Uh, yeah. Don’t look now, but once that parking garage collapsed, you kind of ended up with a pipe in your stomach.” It was probably best to just get it out there now if the kid really didn’t know what was up. “I’m just figuring out flying while holding you, and then we’re going straight to Doctor Cho.” 

    Peter lifted his ruined mask with his finger, exposing his far too pale face, his nose and mouth smeared with blood. He looked down at his stomach where the long end of the pole still stuck out like a sore thumb. 

    “I meant it, kid, just try not to look at it and-“ Tony said, trying to redirect the teen’s attention from the horrible injury. But he just stared blankly at the pipe. A few strangled coughs made Peter wince, and Tony braced himself for the panic that was about to take hold of the kid. 

    “Wack.” was all Peter said, still gazing unflinchingly at his stomach. Of course, that would be his response to finding out he was literally dying.

     “Kid,  _ no.” _ he sighed, exasperated. FRIDAY was almost finished realigning his back thrusters, and they should be good to go. The nanotech was really coming in handy right now. Peter leaned his head back against Tony’s arm, looking wearily into the older man’s eyes. He took a shuddering breath.

" alt="" />

     “I g-guess I’m  _ plumb _ outta luck.” Peter stammered out “I mean, I can’t believe what I’m  _ PVC-ing _ ” Tony couldn’t stop the corner of his mouth from quirking into a small grin. This kid was going to be the death of him.

     “Peter you need to stop talking, you’re seriously hurt and I don’t want you overexerting yourself.” The mischievous sparkle in Peter’s eye made his heart swell, if only he could keep it there for the rest of time “Plus, it’s copper, not even PVC.” He added.

     “Whoa, that’s pretty  _ metal _ ” Peter shot back, smiling even under Tony’s stern glare. “You really want me to  _ pipe _ down, huh?”

     “You’re just going to make yourself laugh, which will hurt you worse, and you’ll be dead before we even get back to the tower.”

     “Aw, I-I’m not  _ cracking _ you up?”

     “ I don’t even know what that’s supposed to mean.” Tony retorted.

     “Y-you know, how when plumbers bend over to fix stuff and” Upon seeing his mentor’s confused and vaguely annoyed expression, Peter gave it up “nevermind.” 

     “What if, l-like, M-Mario just jumped out of the pipe right now, would that b-be wild or what?” The mechanic just looked concerned.

     “That’s it, you’re delusional. We’re getting outta here.” He said as FRIDAY reported that thrusters were a go. 

     “You can’t _not_ know about Mario Mister Stark,” Peter whined.

     “I’m Iron Man, I can not know whatever I please,” Tony said, rolling his eyes. He tightened his grip on the boy as the thrusters powered on, pushing them into the sky. As gentle as he tried to be, the movement jostled Peter, who stifled a cry. The pipe and the pain were still there, and the teen pressed his face into the shoulder of the ironman suit in a fruitless attempt to hide the fresh tears rolling down his pale cheeks. The gesture was like a metal hand crushing Tony’s heart, and he whispered to him as they hurtled through the clouds.

     “C’mon, kiddo, let’s get you home.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am so stressed from finals and my skeleton (roger) lost his arm today :(  
> also I came up with all the puns n stuff myself  
> it took way longer than it should've  
> lastly, I am going to get around to replying to comments! after Tuesday I am free of any academic responsibility, so I will have more time to write and stuff too!


End file.
